Bleach HarribelXIchigo
by AvatarfanDillonKurosaki
Summary: You requested it and this is the first chapter of the IchigoxHarribel story. Not going to be especially long, but it might just get interesting. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Working on writing all the romances on the poll. Did I mention that you can vote for the romances you want to read in Bleach? Go to my profile and check it out! See you again soon! More reviews More chapters


**Bleach  
**

**HarribelxIchigo**

Aizen was trapped in a kido prison. Ichigo had unleashed the power of his Final Getsuga Tenshou in order to destroy Aizen but he'd only weakened Aizen to a point where he could no longer use the hogyoku. As Ichigo watched, the men from squad twelve carried away the prison, flash-stepping out of Karakura town. He was left sitting on a rock just outside Karakura town alone. As he sat on the rock, he heard his friends running towards him and Kisuke's clogs stepping in the path. As he turned his head to look, they stopped in front of Urahara.

"Hey!" Tatsuki shouted as she tried to go to Ichigo. "Get out of my way, ya jerk!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet," Kisuke replied calmly. "You see, I'm gonna have to stop you kids here for now. It's best for all of us if we get you back into town and secured when we activate the Tenkai Kecchu and send you all back to the world of the living"

"But..!" Tatsuki began only to be shoved out of sight by Kisuke.

As they passed below the horizon and into the town, Ichigo was left with some time to think to himself. As he deliberated about his situation, he decided he wanted to go see the status of the world of the living and the soul reapers in it. He quickly stood and began to follow the soul reapers to the location of the senkaimon they were using to travel to the soul society in order to prepare the real Karakura town for Tenkai Kecchu.

He passed through the senkaimon and, after traveling in the precipice world, found himself in the middle of the destroyed fake Karakura town. He looked around but could not sense anyone in his immediate vicinity. The nearest person, from what he could sense, was nearly a mile and a half away.

_That's good, _Ichigo thought to himself. _At least all of the soul reapers are out of here and safe. It doesn't seem like anyone's been killed as far as soul reapers go. _

Ichigo smiled to himself and turned back around to use the senkaimon he'd come through only to find it had vanished as soon as he'd entered the world of the living. Now that he was here, he heard a countdown being announced to all of the city of how long Kurotsuchi had given until the Tenkai Kecchu was to be activated. Realizing his only option now was to run to the edge of the town, he was about to start when he sensed a brief spike in spirit pressure.

He looked down to find a golden-blonde haired arrancar lying on the ground, blood pouring from her chest. As Ichigo knelt to inspect her wound, he felt the presence of Kyoka Suigetsu in the cut. Also, in her released zanpakuto, he could sense the desire to protect those she cared about and the sadness at her failure pouring from it. He saw small tears drying at the corner of her eyes.

He decided to save her, then. He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and launching himself across the town so fast, he was beside Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana before they could escape the perimeter flash-stepping. As Ichigo landed, he turned to Orihime, who was now outside of the Tenkai Kecchu waiting for the real Karakura.

As he set down the arrancar, he heard Orihime crying. As he turned she had her hands clutched together beneath her chin.

"Ichigo?" she managed to utter through choked sobs. "Is it really you, Ichigo? I can barely recognize you with all that hair. And you look taller!"

She began to sob now as he looked at her smiling somewhat guilty. He noticed all his other friends standing around her smiling at him and waving, many of them.

"Jeez," he said laughing slightly. "Is it that bad? I'll go get it cut if it bugs you so much."

It was then that he remembered the girl. He looked at Orihime before turning back to the woman.

"Orihime, will you please save her?" Ichigo asked. "She fought here today because she actually wanted to protect those people she cared about. She didn't deserve any of this. She shouldn't have to die because she was given false hope by Aizen."

Orihime nodded and began to walk towards the woman. Ichigo leaned down to pick the arrancar up and bring her to Orihime, when, suddenly, he collapsed to the ground; everything in the world went black.

As Orihime watched, he landed square on his face, his eyes opened wide and his body convulsing slightly. As his spirit pressure began to drop back and his time training in the precipice world was undone, Ichigo suddenly screamed in agony as his bond with his spirit pressure was broken.


End file.
